


Water

by YaoiBatman



Series: Drink Up 'Verse [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thinks Rory should drink more water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Five categories of drinks challenge. Water, Wine, Milk, Fruit Juice, and Coffee. Really how do I get myself into these situations.

Rory pouted as Luke set the glass down in front of her with an expectant look on his face. She stared back, giving him the best puppy eyes passed down from mother to daughter.

Luke didn't yield. "Drink it. It'll do you some good."

"I somehow doubt that." Rory said, eying the water with distrust. "You know it's been recently discovered that water contains too much fluoride which can lead to splotched yellow teeth as well as bone problems, such as crippled bone abnormalities as..."

Luke kissed her, happy for the few seconds of silence he knew would end the moment he let go.


End file.
